Bonds of Friendship and Love
by StarTraveler
Summary: HarperTrance. After the events of The Widening Gyre the two begin to grow even closer.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Andromeda and Characters belong to Gene Roddenberry.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
AN: Begins during The Widening Gyre when Trance tells him he's been infected by the Magog.   
  
Trance Gemini tried to keep her tears from flowing. These past twenty four hours had been awful, the ship being overrun by Magog, Harper and Tyr getting captured, and the rescue mission.  
  
Now Harper was infected with Magog eggs and she couldn't remove them, what kind of medic was she?  
  
Rev came up to her; she knew guilt was overwhelming him. It was his people who had done this. "The divine will find a way."  
  
"I hope so I don't want to lose him."  
  
She had never told anyone but she loved him, and not as a crewmate. But she had never said anything she couldn't stand it if he didn't feel the same.  
  
Just then Harper awoke with a scream, Trance ran to him followed by Rev and Tyr. "I had the worst dream, we were attacked by Magog."  
  
Trance couldn't say anything and Harper knew, "It wasn't a dream."  
  
Trance nodded no, "You were infested by the Magog, I came up with a way I hoped would get them out so I tried it on Tyr. He survived but barely. But I can't try it on you."  
  
Harper looked away, "Because I'm human?"  
  
Trance nodded, "But I try very hard to..."  
  
Despair came to him, "Why don't you just shoot me now?"  
  
"Don't say that!" Everyone jumped at Trance's yell. "I will get them out and I will find a way, try to believe that Harper."  
  
Harper so amazed by all of this could only nod. Trance left him alone as he closed his eyes, "You will find a way." Rev told her.  
  
Trance's eyes were like still, "I intend to."  
  
She watched Rev and Tyr leave then remembered when she first met Harper.   
  
Beka smiled at her, "Welcome abroad Trance Gemini."  
  
"Thank you for hiring me Captain."  
  
"I don't like Captain, please call me Beka."  
  
"Ok Beka."  
  
The soon came upon a man whose upper half was buried in a crawlspace, "Trance meet Seamus Harper, the love god as he likes to be called."  
  
Harper came out and his jaw dropped, "Sorry but I've never seen anything like you."  
  
Trance smiled, "That's ok I'm used to it."  
  
"What's the name of your species?"  
  
Trance looked down, "It's personal."  
  
Harper had respected it at the time but would pester her and once stepped on her tail. But Trance adored him in spite of it.  
  
Trance returned to the present, "I won't let you die."  
  
She went to Harper, "This drug will help keep them dormant, and I will do everything I can."  
  
He looked up into her eyes, "I know you will, don't tell anyone but I'm terrified."  
  
Trance smiled through her tears, "You're secret is safe with me."  
  
She embraced him and he returned it, and for a long time they stayed like that.  
  
AN: Should I continue this? 


	2. TWO

Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to everyone to who reviewed the first chapter!

I'm infected by the Magog.

Harper felt that thought rage through him as he looked out the window of his quarters at the stars. He had watched members of his family die from the infestation.

I could wind up like them. He was glad Trance didn't hear him say that. He smiled faintly; he had never seen her so worked up by anything he'd ever said before. He knew she would try anything she could to help him.

Harper laid on his bed, Andromeda had always symbolized his chance for a better life as the Maru had when he joined Beka's crew. He thought he could put Earth and everything behind him but he couldn't.

Maybe someday he would find peace.

Dylan found Rev in the arboretum, "You ok?"

"If I said yes would you believe me?"

Dylan sat next to him, "No I know you well enough, it wasn't your fault Rev."

"I keep telling myself that but now Harper is infested with Magog eggs and he's terrified of me, I terrify even myself. I was tempted to rejoin my own species."

"No one wants to be alone Rev."

Rev didn't say it but right now with Harper terrified of him and the crew scarred by the recent battle he felt more alone then he'd ever felt before, but it was nothing compared to what Harper was going through.

Trance walked out of the medical bay for the night, she needed a good night's sleep but still felt guilty for that thought. How could she continue like everything was normal, she sought out Beka and asked her that question.

"I guess its part of being a doctor." She replied. Trance could tell Beka was worried, "He'll be ok Beka."

Trance embraced her and Beka allowed it, "I'm tired of losing the people I love." She whispered.

"I know." Trance replied softly.

Later in her quarters, Trance recalled a moment in the past when she had looked at a picture of Earth. "Is this home Harper?"

A look came over Harper's face when he looked at it, sadness and anger, she was sure of it."

"Yeah unfortunately."

"It's beautiful."

Harper snickered, "That's an old picture my purple babe a very old picture. It's not beautiful anymore."

Trance gave a little smile, "It could be again."

Trance came back to the present, "And Harper can be well again."

Harper found himself in a meadow, the sky was a clear blue and cloudless, the grass was green and the air smelled sweet. "Wow a few girls would make everything perfect."

Just then Trance appeared, "Or a purple babe." He replied smiling.

She threw her arms around him, "I've looked everywhere but couldn't find you."

He smiled at her and looked into her eyes, "I'm never far away."

Trance stroked his cheek, "I couldn't bear it if I lost you."

"I'm not going anywhere." Their lips touched and a jolt went through him.

Harper opened his eyes, it was only a dream? He could still feel Trance, her lips on his, her body in his embrace. Had Trance done this? Or had it all been in his mind?

Harper closed his eyes again; he would ask Trance in the morning.


End file.
